


Curse of Passion

by BarbarafromGR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbarafromGR/pseuds/BarbarafromGR
Summary: Trying to defend Harry,Sirius and Severus get hit with a peculiar curse.After isolating them for their own protection and for others',things come to a head and feelings get resolved.





	Curse of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my work.I had printed it when I found it some years ago when I was a teenager,and can't seem to find its creator online.If anyone knows who it is or if its still published somewhere please tell me.I put it here for others to find it if they want to.Phew,it felt really awkward using Google Keep to transcribe from pictures of papers to text.

Severus Snape and Sirius Black stood side by side, facing the dark wizards and both threw the strongest spell they could. They had thrown Harry aside, trying to protect the boy. Their combined spell took out all the wizards, and they sagged with relief.

But Harry, watching from the side, saw that not all the wizards were disabled. One was left, struggling to raise his wand, hidden behind the bodies of the others. There was no time, no time to yell or warn Snape and Black. Harry knew that he could cast a spell, but the dark wizard had already cast his, before passing out himself, an unmistakable Avada Kedavra, shooting straight at the two wizards who had saved him. So he acted in instinct, casting a spell not at the wizard, it was too late for that, but at the spell itself. "Morphio!"

Blue light shot from Harry's wand, intercepting the green light from the other wizard's spell. Snape and Sirius watched with shock as the blue light from Harry's spell wound around the green light, as if spinning a web around it, binding it. The green light still advanced, but more slowly, and by the time it hit the two wizards, the color had changed to a peculiar aquamarine.

Still, it hit Snape and Sirius hard, knocking the two men unconscious. Just then, Dumbledore and the other wizards rushed up, binding the dark wizards and carrying the two fallen men to safety.

-*-

Snape awoke slowly, looking around him. He fully expected to awaken in the hospital wing, but this was a room he had never seen before. He tried to sit up, only to find that... he was tied down to the bed? He glanced around at a deep growl to find Sirius Black similarly restrained on a bed about four feet away. A quick glance around the room showed a large mat on the floor as the only other furnishings.

"Snape! What the hell is going on?" Sirius sounded as if he was half transformed, his voice was so deep with anger.

"How should I know?" shot back Snape, dismayed to find his voice was deeper than normal as well. He felt out of control, and struggled to contain his anger. A feeling burned through him, one he couldn't place right...lust. Oh god, he was filled with lust and he wasn't sure why. It was undirected, nonspecific, and absolutely overwhelming. It was like he was 16 again, only he couldn't even remember it being this bad then. He felt as if he would die if he couldn't fuck someone, something, anything right NOW. "What is WRONG with me? What sort of affliction is this?"

Sirius didn't answer, just growled again,and for some incredible perverse reason the sound turned Snape on.He turned to look at Black, and was stunned to see that the very sight of the longhaired man turned him on even more. Yes, he could acknowledge that Sirius had always been an attractive man with his silky hair and his arrogant nature. But he hated Black,always had, especially since the idiot had almost gotten him killed back when they were students. So why did he want so desperately to have sex with the man now?

"Ah,you're awake," Dumbledore's voice issued from the general vicinity of the fireplace. Two heads snapped around to stare at the disembodied head that seemed to float in the flames. "I trust I have your attention?"

"Not too difficult, seeing as we're trussed up like Christmas turkeys," snapped Sirius, not at all respectfully. 

Snape declined to comment, as he disliked stating the obvious.

"Ah, where to begin," mused the headmaster, as if he had all the time in the world. But after another growl from the animagus,he went on more hastily."Right. Well, apparently you overlooked one of the dark wizards, who managed to throw one last curse at the both of you. Luckily for the both of you, young Harry here," in the background the two men could hear a faint, "Hello, Sirius!", "Had the presence of mind to cast one of the spells he'd been practicing. The Morphio spell, to be exact. A spell which-"

"We know what it does, Albus," interjected Black.

But Dumbledore went on as if he hadn't heard. "A spell which transforms or changes another spell after it has been cast. The nature of the change depends on a number of factors. The most important being the state of mind of the wizard who casts the spell, of course."

"Get on with it," said Snape through clenched teeth.

Dumbledore seemed to hesitate, as if reluctant to go on. "Well, you see,young Harry was the one to cast the Morphio spell, and seeing as he is sixteen years old, and..."  
the headmaster hesitated once more, and Harry's voice could be heard in the background once again, voicing what sounded like an apology, before Dumbledore went on, "Since he is sixteen years old and had on his mind what most sixteen year olds do," Sirius began to growl again, and the silver-haired wizard went on, "The morphio spell took on a, shall we say, sexual component."

"A sexual component?" Snape said, his voice sounding an octave or so higher than its usual sonorous tones.

"Just tell us what the boy has got us into!" Black yelled.

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well. Harry's Morphio spell changed the Avada Kedavra curse from a deadly curse to a sexual curse. Basically, until the curse wears off, you must have sex or die a painful death." Dumbledore appeared to be blushing, but it was hard to tell within the flames.

There was complete silence for a long moment. Then, Snape managed to splutter. "Sex?"

At the same time, Black yelled, "How long till it wears off?"

The two men looked at each other in growing horror. And desire, to their embarrassment. "With HIM?" they said at the same time.

Dumbledore appeared to be trying not to laugh. "I'm afraid so. Under the curse, you would probably injure other, normal people. We have no idea how long it will last. And l was given to believe that both of you do prefer men?"

Snape was too shocked to wonder how Dumbledore knew that about him and Sirius was too angry to question it. They both repeated, "But with HIM?"

"Now, now, gentlemen, you're both adults. Some day you'll laugh about this," Dumbledore said soothingly. "Surely you can see the efficiency of sequestering the two of you to, shall we say, exorcise your demons. The spell should also have a certain...aphrodisiac quality... so that you will desire each other..."

The two men looked at each other again, and both blushed.Suddenly, Snape realized why he had found Black so attractive when he had first awoke. It was the spell. But knowing that didn't lessen his desire. He could already feel himself getting aroused...but...

Black asked the question for him."I think we have all the particulars now Albus...one more question... WHY ARE WE TIED DOWN?"

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said, as if he had forgotten. "We thought it best until we had explained the situation." He muttered under his breath, and the restraints disappeared. "Well, um...good luck?" he said before the image went away.

The two men stared at the now faceless fire for a long moment before they both sat up.

Snape stretched slightly, trying to get some feeling back in his limbs and trying to ignore Sirius and his arousal. He became aware of a pair of eyes staring at him. Hungrily.

"Severus?" Sirius said, softly.

It seemed they were on a first-name basis. Understandable, since they were about to have multiple sexual encounters. "Yes, Sirius?"

"Get your clothes off, before I rip them off with my teeth. Please."

Well, Sirius seemed to be dealing with the situation well enough. And since his own body was screaming at him to DO something, Snape decided to stop analyzing.

Snape looked up at Sirius, who was currently removing his clothes with great haste. He watched mesmerized for a long moment as the man's muscular body came into view. He never knew Black had such a great body... either he had been working out or being an animagus had its benefits. Sirius had trim, toned muscles that flexed under tanned, smooth skin. His long silky dark hair flowed around him, caressing his nearly hairless skin. Severus found himself fascinated by the way the hair moved around his upper body.He wanted to bury his hands in it, feel it all over him. Then he was holding his breath as Sirius slipped off his pants. He wore nothing underneath, and the man was already fully aroused. His erection looked huge stood tall and rigid. Snape licked his lips. Sirius stalked toward him, dark eyes blazing with lust. He decided he had never seen such a sexual creature as Sirius Black. Raw need emanated from the other man, and Snape felt himself harden even more, not entirely due to the spell. He remembered to fumble with his clothes.

Desire seemed to be interfering with his motor skills, however, because he was having trouble with the innumerable buttons his clothes seemed to possess. He had only gotten his shirt unbuttoned when Sirius was in front of him, pulling him into a rough embrace, crushing their mouths together savagely. Severus tasted blood but he wasn't sure whose it was; he didn't care any more, though, and kissed back with ferocity. Tongues clashed,hands roamed, and Snape felt the remainder of his clothes ripped off him with unearthly strength. He didn't care; he buried one hand in Sirius' hair and the other hand wrapped around the other man, grinding their bodies together. Hot skin met, erections rubbed together. He couldn't think couldn't remember that he had hated this man for years, couldn't even remember why... all he knew was that he needed Sirius, needed him badly.Now.

Soon, both dark-haired men were naked, and Sirius's hands were moving over Snape's body like he was trying to memorize it. He moaned as he felt the hands; he could sense the strength in the animagus, and he wanted those hands to touch him everywhere. Slowly, Severus found he was being guided toward the mat, the reason for which had suddenly become crystal clear.

They reached the mat, and Sirius gently guided Severus down onto it. The longer haired man straddled Snape, pinning him down to the mat, mouths never parting. Severus kissed back desperately, as if the connection of their mouths could give them some relief. But it didn't; Sirius was rocking his hips against Snape now, and their heated lengths came into contact again. Severus gasped as the friction drove him higher. "Need..."he moaned out.

"How do you want it?" Sirius groaned, rocking faster. "I don't care, l take you, you take me, just SOMETHING before I explode, Severus..." His long hair was all around them, teasing Snape, brushing against his skin. Snape's pale skin contrasted with Sirius' tanned skin, both flushed with desire.

Snape didn't much care at the moment either, but since he was on his back already, "Take me." He looked up at Sirius, and wanted nothing more than to be fucked into the mat by the other wizard. Sirius was beautiful, with his long hair flowing, and his hard cock dripping with need.

A growl was his only answer. Sirius had somehow gotten his wand and muttered a preparation and lubrication spell, though Snape wasn't sure he would have minded the lack of it right now. He looked up at the animagus, who looked wilder and more feral than ever as he pushed the other man's legs apart roughly, then kneeled between them. "Ready?" Sirius looked like god, a god of sex.

Severus raised his knees up higher, and shouted, "JUST DO IT!"

Black hesitated no longer; supporting himself on one arm, he positioned himself with the other and entered Snape. He cried out, but not in pain, as he was filled by the hard length. So good, it had been so long, why had he never done this with Sirius before, the pleasure mounted and he was near to climax before he was fully impaled. Black looked even better like this, in the throes of passion; uninhibited, wild, perfect.

"Yes," hissed the animagus, seating himself fully, and not pausing, started to thrust. "God, so good, Severus...so tight..."he moaned out, building up speed quickly. He ran his hands over Snape's pale skin, tracing the alabaster lines, the lean muscles, the pink nipples. His hands came to rest on the hips, holding Snape still so he could drive into him more easily. The strength of Sirius's thrusts were threatening to move Severus across the mat. Snape reached up, gripping Black's arms, admiring the straining biceps.

"Harder," Snape barely recognized his own voice as the one that begged for more now. He dropped his hand to his own dripping cock, craving release.He arched up into every thrust, wanting Sirius deeper.

"Yes, harder, l'll give it to you harder... god, Severus, you're perfect..." Black moaned the words like a mantra.

Snape wasn't sure if it was Sirius' prowess, or the length of time since he had had or the spell, but he didn't even need to stroke himself more than once and he was coming, screaming Black's name at the top of his lungs and dragging the other man along with him to completion. He was sure he would die from this, this blinding pleasure, as he pumped out his climax all over himself. He watched Sirius stiffen, his eyes roll back in his head and the man growled deep in his throat as he filled Severus with his seed.

Not surprisingly, though, neither man's erection had diminished in the least, and Sirius stayed inside Snape's body. Within minutes, they had caught their breath, and Severus started wiggling, needing to be pounded once again. The hard length inside him was driving him insane. Sirius willingly complied and soon they were on their way to another mind-blowing climax that was equally as stunning as the first.

Once again, their arousals were still rock hard, though this time Black pulled out and lay beside Snape for a moment. They looked at each other breathing hard, and Sirius grinned. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

Snape decided that Sirius' grin was sexiest thing he'd ever seen,and he the was up on his knees, straddling the other man in an instant. He rubbed the length of his body against the other man's, drinking in the very masculine scent that drove him to distraction. "My turn," he purred, and after Black performed the preparation spell once again, on himself, Severus was plunging into the other man, hard and fast. Paradise, Sirius was so tight; Snape saw stars as Black's body gripped his aching cock.

It wasn't hard enough for Sirius, though, because he started begging for more. Snape delivered, gripping the other man's slim hips as he pounded into him as hard as he could. Sirius stoked himself and his whole body tightened as he came yet again, this time on his own stomach.

Sirius' tightening and his cries of ecstasy were Snape's undoing, and the professor emptied himself deep inside the other man, blinded by ecstasy once again.

"You're good," panted Sirius and before Snape could acknowledge it, the animagus was on his knees, facing away, offering his upraised ass to Severus, doggie style. Sirius looked even more delicious on his knees, firm ass raised and exposed.

Snape missed the irony; he was busy driving his cock into Black as hard as he could. Tighter, even tighter; hot and slick and full of need, the two men moved together. Snape decided he quite possibly liked this best when Sirius came again, and he quickly followed, losing his mind once again.

With still no sign of their arousal dissipating, and soreness seemingly eased by the preparation spell, the men had soon tried every position they could think of, switching top and bottom randomly. They paused occasionally to clean themselves and the mat with a spell; the curse seemingly had given them an endless supply of seed to go with the desire.

After what seemed like hours-they didn't pause to consult a clock- as suddenly as it had come upon them the curse was gone.

They lay side by side, on their backs on the well-used mat, breathing hard.It was Black who first noticed "Hey! It's over! I'm not hard any more!"

A glance at Sirius's groin as well as his own revealed that the animagus spoke the truth. The first thing on Snape's mind was relief, then he was hit by a wave of inexplicable sadness. "Oh," was all he managed to say, looking into Sirius' dark eyes.

Black stared back, his face unreadable. "Severus, l've wanted to say this to you for years, and I suppose this is as good a time as any. I'm sorry."

Snape couldn't figure out why he was feeling so emotional toward the man he had hated for so long. It had to be the only reason he didn't come back with a sarcastic reply, but instead said, "For what?"

Sirius looked down. "Well, the obvious, for almost getting you killed. But, more than that. For being so awful to you. For pretending to hate you. Really, I was jealous."

"Jealous?" Snape was astounded. "Of me? Whatever for?"

"You... you were so mysterious, so dark, so... I don't know, but James was fascinated by you, and I loved him." Sirius still wouldn't meet Snape's eyes.

"You loved James?" Severus was having a hard time grasping this, trying to understand, trying to rewrite history in his own mind.

"Yes," whispered Sirius, and Severus was having a hard time reconciling the proud, arrogant boy he remembered with the man next to him. "I wanted to hurt you, to make you look bad in his eyes. It didn't work, of course. I don't think James ever forgave me for that. Then he married Lily, and I always felt it was my fault, to spite me."

Severus laid a hand gently on Sirius's shoulder, some part of his mind still amazed this was happening. "It's all in the past, Sirius. I brought a lot of it on myself. I was, still am, a complete bastard."

"But a damn sexy one," Black grinned. Snape looked shocked. "Even without the curse."

Snape smiled then, and they slumped back to the sticky mat together, and drifted off into a well-deserved sleep. That was how Dumbledore found them, later. A deadly curse had healed, and created something new.

**Author's Note:**

> On a later note,I was told that the name of the author is Miya Morana. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3205015/1/Passion-Fatale#


End file.
